


Smile

by Pardum (babydoll8901)



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydoll8901/pseuds/Pardum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yui decides to take matters into her own hands when Ayato and Kanato leave her alone in the sacrificial bridal room. "it wouldn't do for them to find her with a frown after all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

she collapsed onto the alter that she had unknowingly been led to.

She could feel her hands shaking, more from blood loss then fear as Kanato walked from the room but she knew it was not over, even as she thanked Ayato for saving her, because it was never over and she was proven right as he knelt before her collapsed form and brought his mouth to her neck.

"don't get the wrong idea" he spoke into her ear.

She waited almost resigned at this point for the pain, but she felt nothing except for the brief feel of him swiping his lips across her vein before he pulled back.

She vaguely heard his muttered

"i'm not into it today."

He wasn't into it.

She would have sobbed if she had the energy.

"i'm too tired"

He was tired.

She closed her eyes and let herself collapse onto the stone floor and wondered if he had ever been as tired as she felt in this moment.

Had he ever felt such exhaustion that he couldn't even move?

She didn't even hear him leave the room.

She wondered vaguely if the holes in her neck were still bleeding.

she entertained the thought of the freedom she would experience if she died from blood loss.

It would no doubt be a gentler, if similar, death then anything they had planned.

she brought her hand up her neck with the last of her strength and dragged her fingers across the healing wounds in her neck.

They were too small to cause her to die.

For one second she thought about just standing up and walking back to the room they had given her, but something in her snapped at the thought that she would have to go back there- to suffer more.

A desperation she had never felt before filled her being and she began to dip her nails into the holes, desperately.

if she could just get them big enough...

if she could just..

Her breath came out in pants that seemed to echo in the silent room.

She smiled as she felt fresh blood begin to pour out of the wound.

She would die under the unfeeling eyes of the previous bride to be's.

She felt so lucky as she turned her head and looked into the eyes of one of the wax figures.

She would not die like that.

She would die by her own hands or by no one at all.

She began to claw at the wounds, giggling hysterically as more and more blood began to flow down her neck.

Would they find her body surrounded by a pool of her own blood?

She hoped she still had a smile on her face when they find her.

Oh, how angry they would be.

She giggled to herself.

Her blood wasted.

She had heard myths that vampires had better senses then humans, would the blood draw them here?

Her giggles became full on laughter.

Her hand fell limply into the puddle of blood that had began to dye her pale blond hair into a vibrant red.

When her vision began to blur and darken she made sure to smile.

it wouldn't do for them to find her with a frown after all.

**Author's Note:**

> that was so morbid and unexpected that i have no idea what to say.
> 
> I had decided to give the anime a chance and had just gotten to the part with the wax figures when this had hit me and so here we are.
> 
> i was actually thinking of continuing this as a sort of time loop thing, where she wakes up in the cab right as she arrives at the manor for the first time and each time she dies she is brought back to that one point but i'm not sure yet. Any thoughts on that?


End file.
